


2+2=4

by SharkGirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Kindergartener!Nagisa, Kindergartener!Rei, M/M, Professional Swimmer!Rin, Single Fathers, Single Parents, Sweet, Swim Instructor!Makoto, fireman!makoto, makobday2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Rin turned to face the newcomer and froze.  Nagisa’s father was built.  Like, really built.Written for the Makoto Birthday Fanworks Exchange 2016





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biscuitsandgravy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitsandgravy/gifts).
  * Translation into Français available: [2+2=4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810917) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)



> Happy Birthday, Makoto!!
> 
> I hope you like your gift, biscuitsandgravy! This is definitely something I've never written before, but I tried my best. I wrote it in Rin's POV so we could see his 'Wow, Makoto is hot' moment, haha.  
> Prompt info in the end notes.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy!  
> Beta'd by the lovely indevan~

Rin loved his son more than anything else in the world.  He still remembered how sad Rei had been when he found out he needed glasses and he wouldn’t be ‘just like Daddy’ anymore.  But, in the end, he’d picked out a red pair, saying, “Look Daddy, now we match.’  Rin had _definitely not_ cried over the phone to his sister that night.  Or every night for a few weeks or so after.

Rin did, however, openly cry when he dropped Rei off for his first day of school.

Kindergarten was a completely different experience.  It was a full six hours and there were desks and a cubby with Rei’s name on it and a smock that he had to wear every day.

Rin was no stranger to leaving his son in the hands of others.  As a single parent, he’d relied on his mother and sister to watch his son whenever he had training or competitions.  Being a member of the National Swim Team and playing both father and mother to a five-year-old was hard, but he managed.

It didn’t hurt that the team captain was his brother-in-law.

The first day of school went off without a hitch.  Rei loved his teacher and the jungle gym on the playground.  He was all smiles when Rin picked him up.  He ran forward and held up a piece of construction paper that had a crease down the middle like it had been folded in half.  It was a painting of a butterfly, perfectly symmetrical with red paint and purple glitter.

“I made this for you, Daddy!” Rei smiled, handing the paper over and adjusting his glasses. “Ama-chan-sensei said it was the most beautiful in the class.”

“Did she now?” Rin looked at the work of art, feeling tears stinging the corners of his eyes.  He would not cry again.  Not after the spectacle he’d made of himself that morning.

“Yes.” Rei beamed. “And we drew the hiragana for ‘a’ and she said she liked my penma…penmash…penman-”

“Penmanship,” Rin finished for him, feeling choked up again.  His baby was growing up too fast.

They were just about to leave, when a child came running forward, calling out to them.

“Rei-chan!”

Rin and Rei looked back and the latter smiled.

“Nagisa-kun.”

The little boy who ran up was the complete opposite of Rin’s son.  While Rei’s smock was as neat as it had been when Rin dropped him off, the blond’s was covered in paint and dirt and was wrinkled as though he’d kept it wadded up somewhere for weeks – but it was only the first day of school!

Rei and the little blond boy were chatting about the snack they had that day.  Rin itched to reach forward and pull his son a few steps away from the sloppy child – lest he ruin his own smock – but he fought the urge.  He didn’t want to smother him or risk embarrassing him on his first day – the morning’s endless tears notwithstanding.

“Rei-chan is going to come back tomorrow, too, right?” Nagisa asked and it took Rin a moment to realize he was talking to him.

“Oh, yes, of course.” He got down on one knee so he was at their level.

“Yay!” Nagisa cheered. Then he eyed the paper in Rin’s hands. “Is that Rei-chan’s painting?” he asked and reached out for it, smudging the still-drying paint with his grubby fingers.  “Oh!” He gasped, pulling away, but the damage was done.  There were bright yellow fingerprints on one of the wings and a trail of purple glitter across the page.

“My butterfly!” Rei’s little face crumpled and Rin wondered if there was any way he could salvage his son’s artwork.

“Rei-chan…I’m…I’m sorry!” Nagisa burst into tears, big fat drops dripping down his chubby little cheeks.  “I d-d-didn’t m-mean to r-ruin your b-butterf-fly,” he sobbed.  “And it was s-so b-b-beautiful.”

Rei took one last glance as his painting before he reached under his glasses and wiped at an eye with his sleeve.  He offered the other boy a smile.

“It’s okay, Nagisa-kun.” He put a hand on his shoulder and the blond stopped sniffling to look up at him. “It was an accident.”

Nagisa nodded, tears still dribbling off of his chin.

“I’m really sorry, Rei-chan,” he said and then looked up at Rin. “And sorry to you, too, Mr. Rei-chan’s Daddy.” He wiped his nose on his smock and Rin did everything in his power not to cringe at the snot. “I promise I’ll help Rei-chan make you a new one tomorrow.”

“That’s okay.” Rin ruffled Nagisa’s golden curls. “I still think it’s beautiful.”

Rei and Nagisa looked up at him with wide, excited eyes before they turned and smiled at each other.

Crisis averted.

“Sorry I’m late!” a voice came from a little ways down the sidewalk.  Rin stood up and brushed off the knees of his pants.

“Papa!” Nagisa called, waving his arms out wide and nearly knocking Rei’s glasses off.

Rin turned to face the newcomer and froze.  Nagisa’s father was built.  Like, really built.  Even though the other man was clad in a loose-fitting navy t-shirt, his shoulders were still pronounced, amazingly broad, and his arms surprisingly buff for someone with such an angelic face.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” he said, kneeling down and accepting the full-body hug his son gave him.  It was then that Rin noticed the smudges all over the other man.  Now he understood where his son got it.  Nagisa’s father was covered in black soot, with a particularly large smear across the bridge of his nose.

Rin didn’t realize he was staring until a pair of olive green eyes locked with his.

“I hope Nagisa didn’t cause you much trouble,” he said, voice soft and sweet.  Rin swallowed, his throat suddenly unbelievably dry.

“Uh,” he began, blinking and then he recovered. “No, not at all-”

“That’s not true, Papa,” Nagisa interrupted with a pout. “I ruined Rei-chan’s butterfly...”

“His…butterfly?” The other man raised an eyebrow.

“My painting,” Rei answered for him, adjusting his glasses and pointing toward the construction paper in Rin’s hands. “But it’s okay. Daddy still likes it.”

“Still.” The man frowned. “We should make it up to you…Mr…?”

“Matsuoka,” Rin said, holding his hand out. “Matsuoka Rin and this is my son, Rei.” The bespectacled boy bowed and Rin felt a surge of pride at how well-behaved his son was.

“Tachibana Makoto,” the other man said, taking Rin’s hand.  His was a little larger and rough with callouses, but amazingly warm.

When they pulled apart, Rin noticed that some of the black soot had gotten onto his hand.  He must have pulled a face because the other man apologized, bowing low and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Sorry about that.” Makoto took a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Rin. “We had a last-minute call and I was already running late, so I didn’t have a chance to shower and-”

“A last-minute call?” Rin asked, more curious than upset.

“Papa’s a firefighter!” Nagisa said proudly, puffing his chest out.

Oh.  That explained his physique, of which Rin was having more and more trouble keeping his eyes off.

“There was a grease fire at the restaurant around the corner,” Makoto explained. “Thankfully, only the head chef and an apprentice were there and no one got hurt.”

“Papa.” Nagisa tugged on Makoto’s pant leg. “We’ll be late.”

“Oh, right.” He looked at his watch. “We’d better get going.” He smiled at Rin again and the redhead felt his heart skip a beat. “Thank you again for waiting with Nagisa. I’ll find a way to properly thank you.”

“No need,” Rin said, but it was too late, the other man was already down the street and around the corner, his dark pants clinging to what was certainly one pert and very fit backside.

“…Daddy?” Rei’s voice broke him from his reverie.

“Yes, son?”

“Aren’t we going to Grandma’s?”

Rin’s cheeks reddened.  He’d gotten so distracted by the fireman, he’d nearly forgotten about their First Day of School celebratory dinner he’d promised.

“Right.” He ruffled his son’s hair and looked at the beautiful butterfly he’d painted. “But first, let’s swing by the store and get a frame for this work of art.”

Rei beamed up at him and that was enough to distract Rin from any thoughts about sexy firefighters for the rest of the evening.

 

The next morning, as Rin and Rei were saying their goodbyes at the gate, Nagisa came bouncing over to them, a bright smile on his face – which was covered with some sort of sticky pink goo.

“Nagisa!” Makoto came running after him, a napkin in his hand. “I didn’t finish wiping the jelly off.” He sighed and bent down in front of the blond, scrubbing at his chubby cheeks until he was clean – or _cleaner_ , Rin noted, eyeing the few crumbs in his curls and the splatter of jelly on his smock.

“Good morning, Nagisa-kun,” Rei greeted politely.

“’Morning, Rei-chan!” Nagisa hugged him tight before pulling back and grabbing his hand. “Let’s hurry so we can get the best toys!” He turned around to face Makoto. “Bye, Papa!” And then they took off.

“R-Rei…!” Rin called, but stopped himself from chasing after them.  His son was a big boy now.  It’s not like he needed him to show him to his desk.  But, to his surprise, half a second later, Rei poked his head out of the door and waved.

“See you after school, Daddy!”

Rin bit his lip and sniffled as he waved back, fighting the urge to break down right then and there.

“They grow up so fast, huh?” Makoto said from beside him.

“They do,” Rin agreed.

“And Nagisa used to be so shy.” The other man chuckled. “But I think he really likes your son,” he said. “Last night was ‘Rei-chan said this’ and ‘Rei-chan said that’.” He smiled. “I’m glad he’s made a friend.

“They do appear to get along well,” Rin replied, surprised, since they seemed like such polar opposites.  But Rei had gone on and on about Nagisa the night before as well and had even asked if they could bake cookies together this weekend so he could bring some in to share with the blond.

“Well, I should get going.”

“Right.” Rin nodded and turned his way. “Those fires won’t fight themselves.”

Makoto laughed and it sounded like bells.

“Yesterday was a rare case,” he said. “I’m usually sitting behind a desk, doing paperwork most of the time.”

“When you’re not rescuing cats from trees, right?” Rin offered and Makoto blushed. “Sorry, I was joking.” He cleared his throat.  “You do seem like the type, though.”

“Well, I am a cat person,” Makoto said, giving his soft, trademark smile. “Oh, but I meant to ask.” His cheeks were tinted pink again as he cleared his throat. “I’d like to repay you for yesterday.”

“There’s really no need.”

“I wouldn’t feel right, if I didn't.” He frowned slightly and Rin found himself missing his smile. “Nagisa said that Rei-kun was interested in swimming lessons.”

That was the first Rin had heard of it.  Rei used to be very excited about learning to swim, since it would be one more thing he and Rin could share, but he’d given up the year before, crestfallen and brokenhearted after he’d couldn’t stay afloat, sobbing that he’d 'never be like Daddy.'  After three different instructors and private lessons, Rin was hesitant to broach the subject again.

“He did?”

“Yes,” Makoto answered. “I’m an instructor at the local swim club,” he explained. “That’s why we had to leave in a rush yesterday.” He scratched the back of his head. “Anyway, during their first day of school introductions, Nagisa told everyone that he was learning the breaststroke and Rei-kun asked him about it.”

Rin felt conflicted.  He wanted his son to learn to swim and maybe even follow in his footsteps, competing on the international level.  But he didn’t want to force him.  Maybe he was just asking out of curiosity and not a desire to learn himself.

“If you’re not busy, please stop by after school.” Makoto held out a card and Rin took it. “The first few lessons are on me.” He smiled again and Rin fought the urge melt. “See you this afternoon, Matsuoka-san.”

“Rin,” he blurted, feeling his cheeks burn. “I mean, just Rin is fine.”

Makoto’s smile widened.  “Then call me Makoto,” he said, slipping his eyes closed and giving a small wave.  “See you then, Rin.”

“Yeah.” He swallowed. “See you then, Makoto.” He watched the other man leave and then looked down at the card, turning it over in his hands.  It was worth a shot.

 

That afternoon, Rei took the news surprisingly well.

“Nagisa-kun, Daddy said I can come,” he cheered and the blond jumped a foot into the air.

“That’s great, Rei-chan!” He beamed. “Do you have a swimsuit? You can borrow one of mine. I always carry extra just in case and-” he went on and on, the two boys grinning and laughing.

Rin knew he’d made the right decision.

Makoto arrived a few minutes later, completely free of soot and grime and looking somehow better than he had that morning, though Rin immediately dismissed the thought.  He really shouldn’t ogle the other parents.  Even if the khakis Makoto was wearing did fit nice and snug in all the right places.

“I’m glad you decided to come,” Makoto said as they made their way toward the swim club, their sons walking ahead, hand in hand and talking about what they’d done in class that day.

“Me, too,” Rin admitted. “I’m happy Rei wants to try again.”

“Again?” The other man asked.

“Yes.” Rin sighed. “This isn’t his first time at swimming lessons,” he explained. “And I was afraid he’d developed a phobia.”

“Don’t worry.” Makoto placed a hand on his shoulder, warm and comforting. “I used to be afraid of the water when I was younger,” he said. “We’ll make it fun for him.”

Rin felt a smile tugging at his lips and he nodded.

He’d definitely made the right decision.

 

Or perhaps not.

Rei was having a good time and even managed to make it across the shallow end with a kickboard – something which Rin recorded and immediately sent to his mother and sister.  And the rest of his team - who were probably trying to relax during their off season.  But he was just so proud!

The one downside, however, was how ridiculously distracting Makoto was.

Rin thought he looked good in his work clothes, but Makoto in a rashguard and legskins should have been illegal.  He obviously had the routine down, between whatever training firefighters did and keeping up with swimming, he was absolutely gorgeous.  And the wet fabric clinging to his pecs was making Rin wonder if coming along to the lesson had been a good idea.

But then Rei waved to him from the water, a bright smile on his face, and Rin knew it was.

 

“That was super fun!” Nagisa said, thrusting his little fists into the air as he and Rei came out of the locker room. “You should come every night, Rei-chan.”

“Well, _we_ have to be here every night,” Makoto corrected. “Most of the other kids only come twice a week.”

“Aww, but it’s more fun when Rei-chan’s here.” Nagisa pouted.

“I would like to come again,” Rei said, a little shyly and then glanced up at Rin. “Is that okay, Daddy?”

Rin knelt down and hugged him tight, blinking back tears.

“Of course you can,” he whispered into his shoulder. “And I’m so proud of you for getting back in the water.”

“It was fun,” Rei said as Rin pulled back. “Plus, now I can be like Daddy again.”

“Oh, does Mr. Rei-chan’s Daddy swim, too?” Nagisa asked, magenta eyes round and sparkling.

“My Daddy is on Japan’s National Swim Team,” Rei said, turning his nose up and adjusting his glasses, a proud smile on his lips.

“Wow, wow!” The blond gaped. “That’s so cool!” He tugged on Makoto’s shirt. “Isn’t that cool, Papa?”

“Oh, yes.” He turned to look at Rin, giving another one of his melt-inducing smiles. “That’s amazing, Rin.”

Hearing him say his name made Rin’s heart flutter and he cleared his throat in an attempt to get it beating normally again.

“It’s always been my dream,” he said modestly, not wanting to make Rei’s successful evening all about him instead.

“That’s admirable,” Makoto placed a warm, calloused hand on his shoulder again, heating his skin through the fabric of his shirt. “Your family must be very proud.”

“Yes.” Rin smiled fondly. “My mother and sister have always supported me. It was my father’s dream, but he never had the chance to make it come true, so I’m glad I was able to achieve it.”

“Grandpa died when Daddy and Aunt Gou were little.” He heard Rei whisper to Nagisa.

“Rin, I’m sorry to bring up something sad,” Makoto apologized.

“It’s fine.” Rin shook his head. “It’s not sad. I’m proud to swim for him.”

They walked out into the parking lot just as the sun was starting to set.

“Well, we should get going,” Makoto said. “The pizza place by our house closes early on Tuesdays.”

“Pizza again?” Nagisa frowned. “But I thought we were going to get Chinese food tonight.”

“That’ll have to wait until tomorrow," he said.

Rin frowned and the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. “Do you always eat out?”

“Oh.” Makoto’s cheeks tinted. “Well, yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck, his ears turning red. “You see, it’s just the two of us and I’m not the best cook-”

“Papa says that he can even burn water!” Nagisa put his hands on his hips and said it rather proudly, not realizing it was an insult.

Rin and Rei exchanged glances.

“Well, in that case,” Rin began. “Would you like to join us for dinner?”

“Oh, I couldn’t impose-”

“You’re not,” Rin said firmly. “It’s just the two of us tonight, as well. And if you don’t mind health food.” He blushed. He and Rei typically ate very clean, since he had to maintain a certain weight and muscle mass for competitions, even in the off season.

“If you’re sure…” Makoto looked hesitant.

Nagisa was already chatting excitedly with Rei about seeing his room.

With a sudden bout of confidence, Rin took Makoto’s hand in his, giving it a squeeze and delighting in the blush dusting the other’s cheeks.

“I’m positive.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like the first part had too much Rin for "Makoto's Birthday." So...here's the story from Makoto's POV.  
> Enjoy!! ^^

Makoto desperately tried to wipe the soot off of his face as he tore down the sidewalk.  He was late.  Not super late, but late enough where Nagisa would start to wonder where he was or maybe even start crying.

No.  He swore he wouldn’t let Nagisa cry anymore.  Not because of him.

Makoto rounded the corner and spotted his son standing outside with another little boy and his dad.

“Sorry I’m late!” he called.

“Papa!” Nagisa’s little face brightened when he saw him coming, but Makoto could see the telltale tear streaks and the red of his nose.  He’d definitely been crying.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” he said again, kneeling down and accepting the full-body hug his son gave him.

It was then that he felt a pair of eyes on him.  He turned and saw the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on.  Pale skin, gorgeous crimson eyes, and dark red hair that looked as soft as silk.  Makoto cleared his throat awkwardly.

“I hope Nagisa didn’t cause you much trouble,” he said, eyes raking over the other’s form.  He was fit.  No, no.  That wasn’t what he should have been thinking.  He needed to thank him properly for looking after his son.

“Uh,” the other began, blinking. “No, not at all-”

What had he asked?  Oh, right.  Did Nagisa cause him any trouble.

“That’s not true, Papa,” Nagisa interrupted with a pout. “I ruined Rei-chan’s butterfly?”

“His…butterfly?” Makoto quirked a brow. 

As it turned out, Naigsa had smudged the painting that Rei – the other little boy – had made for his father.  The other two seemed fine, but Makoto still felt bad and he knew Nagisa did, too.

“We should make it up to you…Mr…?”

“Matsuoka,” the man said, holding his hand out. “Matsuoka Rin and this is my son, Rei.” The bespectacled boy bowed.  The two of them were just so…elegant.  Yeah, that was the word.  Makoto found himself unable to look away from the graceful redhead.

“Tachibana Makoto,” he replied, taking Rin’s hand.  It was so soft and smooth!

When he released him, Rin looked down and pulled a face.  Makoto had gotten soot all over his hand!  He apologized profusely, bowing low and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Sorry about that.” Makoto took the handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Rin. “We had a last-minute call and I was already running late, so I didn’t have a chance to shower and-”

“A last-minute call?” Rin asked, sounding more curious than upset.

“Papa’s a firefighter!” Nagisa said proudly, puffing his chest out.  He’d never seen his son being so open before.  Not in a long time.  It was refreshing.

Soon it was time for the two of them to leave.  They needed to hurry if they were going to make it in time for swimming lessons.  They bid the others farewell and, although he might have been imagining it, Makoto felt those crimson eyes on him again.

But, perhaps it really was just his imagination.

 

The next morning, Makoto had to chase after Nagisa.  The other boy was so excited to get back to school and see his ‘best friend, Rei-chan’ that he rushed out the door while still eating his toast, smudging strawberry jam all over his chubby face.

After they arrived, the boys cheerfully greeted each other and ran into the classroom.  Nagisa didn’t even grip Makoto’s hand, begging him to walk him inside.

“They grow up so fast, huh?” he sighed.

“They do,” Rin agreed.

“And Nagisa used to be so shy.” Makoto gave a sad chuckle. “But I think he really likes your son,” he said. “Last night was ‘Rei-chan said this’ and ‘Rei-chan said that’.” He smiled. “I’m glad he’s made a friend.

“They do seem to get along well,” Rin replied.

Makoto looked over at the other man.  Even his profile was elegant, a sloping nose, impossibly long eyelashes, pouty lips.  He was gorgeous. 

When Makoto felt his cheeks heat up, he knew he should probably head off.  No need to be caught staring, after all.

“Well, I should get going.”

“Right.” Rin nodded and turned his way. “Those fires won’t fight themselves.”

Makoto laughed and shook his head.

“Yesterday was a rare case,” he explained. “I’m usually sitting behind a desk, doing paperwork most of the time.”

“When you’re not rescuing cats from trees, right?” Rin offered and Makoto blushed.

Did he come off as a big softie?  He was told that a lot.  And he _did_ love cats.  But it was still a little embarrassing to be so easy to read.

“Sorry, I was joking.” Rin cleared his throat.  “You do seem like the type, though.”

“Well, I am a cat person,” Makoto offered, unable to keep his smile hidden. “Oh, but I meant to ask.” His cheeks were warm as he cleared his throat. “I’d like to repay you for yesterday.”

“There’s really no need.”

After some cajoling, Makoto managed to convince Rin to accept his business card and his offer of free swimming lessons.  It was the least he could do.

 “See you this afternoon, Matsuoka-san.”

“Rin,” the other man said suddenly, his cheeks turning bright red. “I mean, just Rin is fine.”

Makoto couldn’t keep the smile from his face.  “Then call me Makoto,” he said, surprised the other man would offer, but happy all the same.  “See you then, Rin.”

“Yeah.” The redhead smiled and Makoto felt his stomach flip. “See you then, Makoto.”

 

Swimming lessons went great.  Rei was a natural – more or less – and seemed very happy to be in the water.  Still, Makoto was more interested in the other Matsuoka.  The one whose gaze he kept meeting every time he looked up.

Was it completely out of the realm of possibility that the other man was interested in him, as well?

Of course, he could think about that later.  For now, he needed to focus on his students.

 

“My Daddy is on Japan’s National Swim Team,” Rei said proudly as they left the swim club.

“Wow, wow!” Nagisa’s eyes were impossibly wide. “That’s so cool!” He tugged on Makoto’s shirt. “Isn’t that cool, Papa?”

“Oh, yes.” He turned to look at Rin, honestly impressed, but somehow not surprised.  With his physique, it made sense. “That’s amazing, Rin.”

The redhead flushed prettily and Makoto's pulse quickened.

“It’s always been my dream,” Rin said, eyes averted, trying to play it down.

“That’s admirable,” Makoto placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Your family must be very proud.”

“Yes.” Rin smiled fondly. “My mother and sister have always supported me. It was my father’s dream, but he never had the chance to make it come true, so I’m glad I was able to achieve it.”

“Grandpa died when Daddy and Aunt Gou were little.” He heard Rei whisper to Nagisa.

Makoto immediately felt awful.  He’d unintentionally trudged up some bad memories.

“Rin, I’m sorry to bring up something sad,” he apologized.

“It’s fine.” Rin shook his head. “It’s not sad. I’m proud to swim for him.”

They walked out into the parking lot just as the sun was starting to set.  Makoto wanted to stay by the other’s side a bit longer, maybe apologize again or ask if he’d come to watch Rei’s lessons next time.  He just didn’t want to part yet.

“Well, we should get going,” Makoto said instead. “The pizza place by our house closes early on Tuesdays.”  In fact, if they left now, they’d have just enough time to order their weeknight special.

“Pizza again?” Nagisa frowned. “But I thought we were going to get Chinese food tonight.”

“That’ll have to wait until tomorrow,” he said.

“Do you always eat out?” Rin asked and Makoto instantly felt ashamed.

“Oh.” Makoto’s cheeks burned. “Well, yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You see, it’s just the two of us and I’m not the best cook-”

“Papa says that he can even burn water!” Nagisa put his hands on his hips and beamed.

Makoto’s face burned brighter and he watched Rin and Rei exchanged glances.

“Well, in that case,” Rin began. “Would you like to join us for dinner?”

“Oh, I couldn’t impose-”  Not when he was supposed to be the one paying them back.

“You’re not,” Rin said firmly. “It’s just the two of us tonight, as well. And if you don’t mind health food...” He blushed and Makoto found himself liking that look on him more and more.

“If you’re sure…”

But Nagisa was already chatting excitedly with Rei about seeing his room.

Suddenly, Rin took Makoto’s hand in his, giving it a squeeze and causing the most wonderful feeling to blossom in his belly, making his heart flutter.  The redhead looked up at him then, the sunset reflecting in his crimson eyes.

“I’m positive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, they're a family already~ Well, maybe not yet. But soon.
> 
> I really hope you liked this, biscuitsandgravy! (Your user name is awesome, btw) ♥
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!
> 
> The prompt:  
> Single parent AU where Makoto and Rin are fathers of two other aged-down (3-7 year old) characters. They meet at the park, or at school, or are neighbors and their kids are always trying to play together. Rin has an "oh sh*t he's hot" moment and falls for Makoto. They can do the do or they can just flirt awkwardly, it's up to you. As long as the kids are cute and Makoto gets an awesome boyfriend.
> 
> I didn't show it, but I hope it comes across that they'll start dating (they only just met, remember)


End file.
